


We Have Time

by misakikinomoto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakikinomoto/pseuds/misakikinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Valentine's Day and wishes he knew how to tell Cas how he feels. And when he does, he doesn't mean to, and spends a week avoiding Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, Valentine's day pisses me off. Not because i'm "forever alone" (I like being single, and frankly until i find a guy who won't be such a freaking drama, i'm going to stay that way, thankyouverymuch), or whatever shit people in relationships think of us single folk.
> 
> Its just so freaking pink, and hearty and gooey.
> 
> Nothing tells you that a guy loved you like a bunch of dead flowers, a box of chocolate that will have you gaining weight like an elephant, and meaningless presents that will probably just end up in the back of a cupboard, never to be found again.
> 
> So I assumed Dean agrees with me, and like me (who is still waiting to find my Cas) has a soft spot for Castiel.
> 
> And I wrote a v-day fic. Well. Wow. What is this Fandom DOING to me????

Dean hates Valentines Day.

Its annoying, all the girls keep fawning over him like he's going to suddenly be interested in girls, and his stupid bitch of a brother is going crazy back home trying to find a present worthy of his current goddess- Jess. (Dean likes Jess, who much cooler and better than Ruby the emo punk rocking druggie Sam had dated for a while.)

Every shop in their tiny town has Valentine's Day themes going on, with creepy, fat (and naked, in some cases) Cupids, the Florist Business once again finding itself in its yearly boom, and meanwhile, Dean is sitting in Cas' room brooding like a kid who just lost his favorite toy.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" asked Cas finally, unable to take anymore moping.

Dean glances up at his best friend and shrugged.

Dean had always known that Cas was attractive. Hell, he was freaking in love with the boy.

But Dean knew better than to say anything about it. He and Cas had been friends since they were able to talk, and he wasn't going to risk their friendship because he couldn't keep it in his pants around the guy.

Cas frowned.

"Dean, don't lie to me. Is this about Benny?" he asked, coming to sit in front of Dean, homework forgotten.

Dean stares at Cas in surprise. Where the hell had that come from?

Benny was the third part of their trio, a kid who had joined school when they had been in 4th and Dean had immediately taken to the boy.

"I understand that Benny is an attractive teen, but you deserve better Dean."

Dean frowned. "I don't get it. Why are you asking me about Benny?"

Cas tilted his head. "Were you not hoping to get asked out by him?"

Dean laughed. "Cas, I have NEVER found Benny attractive. I mean, objectively I can say that he is, but he's not you."

And then he froze. Why the hell did his brain and his mouth not have a fucking filter?

Cas' eyes widened.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I gotta go."

"Dean! Wait!" said Cas, trying to catch him, but Dean had already climbed out the window and onto the tree that connected his window to Cas'. He leaped into his room, and shut it, locking the window firmly into place before face-planting into his bed.

How did he do this to himself?

<3-<3-<3-<3-<3

Dean spent the next week avoiding Cas. The Valentine’s Day mood had faded away, and everyone was back to their normal routines.

Dean spent most his time with Ash and Jo in school, avoiding the places Cas would go.

He even hung out with Crowley, a childhood friend of his that didn’t particularly like Cas and the feeling was luckily mutual.

Benny had no clue what was going on, except for the tiny fact that Dean was going out of his way to avoid Cas, and by extension, Benny as well.

“So, Dean, can you help me out? I need to get something from the Janitor’s Closet, but I have no clue how to manage to get it.”

Dean looked up at Jo, frowning.

“Why don’t you just ask Gabe? I mean, it IS his closet, right?”

Cas’ brother Gabe had decided to stay back as the Janitor till Cas graduated. Cas didn’t get along with his other brothers much and so he lived with Gabe and his fiancé Kali.

Jo shrugged.

“Please Dean? I’ll get mom to make apple pie again!”

“Oh fine. But only because I want that pie.”

Dean walked ahead, and if he had bothered looking back, he would have noticed the smirk on Jo’s face.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean sighed, leaning against the wall behind him. Stupid Jo and Benny.

The two had decided to plan out an interference.

Which is why he and Cas are now locked in Gabe’s closet.

“You’re avoiding me,” said Cas, somewhere to his left.

Dean shrugged.

“I guess.”

“Why?” came Cas’ voice, a little closer now.

“You know why.”

“Do I, Dean?” he said, and Dean could literally hear the small smirk.

There was a long pause.

“Dean,” said Cas softly, his hand slowly moving to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean threw all inhibition out of the window and slowly moved his face and kissed the palm of Cas’ hand.

He heard a slight hitch in Cas’ breath.

“Dean.”

This time around, Cas’ voice was deeper, closer and it meant something.

This time around, there wasn’t only the meaning that Cas managed to bring in that one four letter word. Not only the adoration and care.

This time, there was more. There was _meaning_.

This moment, here in this closet, meant something.

And so, Dean took the chance and cupped Cas’ face, reveling in the hitch he heard in Cas’ voice when he repeated his name.

“Cas,” mumbled Dean, and pressed his lips against Cas’ forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, nibbling lightly on his ear, his neck. Each kiss was highlighted by the litany of Cas’ name.

“Dean, please.”

“This is ok right? We’re ok, right?” Dean asked, sucking on the point that Cas’ neck met his shoulder.

“Yes. Fuck, Dean, yes,” moaned Cas, his arms making their way around Dean and his fingers burying themselves in Dean’s hair.

Dean hummed happily, happy that Cas seemed to want this too. He bit down hard, marking him as his own.

It seemed Cas saw the mark as what it was meant to be, and growled.

His fingers tightened in Dean’s hair, pulling hard and ripping a moan out of Dean’s lips.

“Why did you run?” asked Cas, moving forward, close enough to kiss. Those gorgeous pink, unkissed lips were a centimeter away from his own, and Dean whimpered.

“I…I thought you’d hate me,” mumbled Dean.

“I could never hate you, Dean. I’ve loved you even before I knew what love was,” said Cas, fondness dripping from his lust wrecked voice, and Dean could do anything but kiss Cas.

After a long moment, he separated from Cas’ lips, earning a small whine for the dark haired teen.

“I love you too,” Dean whispered and went back to teaching Cas every way he knew how to kiss.

They had all the time in the world.

They weren’t getting out of the closet any time soon anyway.


End file.
